<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a windy day somewhere by Malecfan09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602893">It's a windy day somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09'>Malecfan09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 elements [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, M/M, kites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has never flown a kite before so his boyfriend shows him how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 elements [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a windy day somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyTheWarlock/gifts">AmyTheWarlock</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiration drawn from Mary Poppins , which is the only thing that can be said because for the rest of the story I’m afraid Malec took the kite and ran with it in another direction. 🙈 Please don’t blame the writer. 😇</p><p>None of the characters are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.</p><p>For Amy, a bit of Malec fluff 🙃💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with a simple question from Magnus, requiring a simple yes-no answer.</p><p>“Alec, have you ever flown a kite?”</p><p>Magnus is feeling pensive. He was helping a client this morning, a refugee from Afghanistan who was hoping for a potion to help with homesickness. Not an easy potion to make and needing input from the client, so he asked the man for a few stories about his past. They chatted for more than an hour and Magnus remembers how his face lit up as he described the kite flying competitions of his youth above the rooftops of Kabul. Right now Magnus is remembering his mother sewing a kite from bits of left-over material and attaching it to a bamboo frame so that her little anak laki-laki could play with his friends.</p><p>“Hmm, no, I don’t think so. What is a kite anyway? And why would you fly one?”</p><p>“Oh my Alexander. You really have led a sheltered life haven’t you.”</p><p>Alexander always has the ability to make him smile. His directness and his sincerity are two of the most endearing qualities of his boyfriend. He is continually taken by surprise and they create a breath of fresh air every time.</p><p>“Well, I am a shadowhunter. Trained to fight demons at a very young age. No time for extracurricular activities. And flying anything sounds very extracurricular to me. And you still haven’t answered my questions, Magnus.”</p><p>“Okay, darling. Let’s start at the top shall we? A kite is traditionally a diamond-shaped piece of light material, with a tail, which is all attached to a length of string so that you can hold it while the wind takes it up into the sky.”</p><p>“Oh!...why would you do that?”</p><p>“Why would you do what, Alexander?”</p><p>“Urm.. hold the string?”</p><p>Magnus sighs. This isn’t going as easily as he thought and he senses this could be a long conversation. Better idea….he clicks his fingers and produces a beautiful rainbow-coloured diamond-shaped kite with lots of glitter and a tail made from glittery gold and silver ribbons.</p><p>“Oh!...so that’s a kite! It’s magnificent!”</p><p>“Yes darling, of course it is. Only the best for my shadowhunter. Now, come with me and I’ll show you why you’d want to hold the string.”</p><p>With a wave of his hands, Magnus’s magic creates a portal which they both step through, landing on a hill top in the Corrèze in France, the sun shining and a strong, perfect kite-flying breeze tugging at their hair.</p><p>“This way pretty boy. We need to have our backs to the wind so we can launch the kite. At least, you need to have your back to the wind…look stand here and hold the string…and I’ll take the kite over there…and toss it in the air. When I do that, you have to pull on the string and run backwards to make it climb. Just don’t let go of the string. Okay? Ready?”</p><p>“Urm…okay, Magnus.”</p><p>“Trust me darling, you are going to love this.”</p><p>“You know I trust you Magnus…to the moon and back”</p><p>“I know darling. Let’s hope this kite doesn’t go that far”</p><p>With a wink and a nod Magnus tosses the kite in the air and Alec runs backwards, letting the string out, a look of intense concentration on his face.</p><p>“Magnus, it worked. It’s up. I’m flying a kite!”</p><p>Magnus watches Alec with a huge grin on his face. His shadowhunter is having so much fun. The kite swoops around the sky, making figures of eight, diving and climbing, the tail glinting in the sunlight. It is a sight to behold and Magnus thinks his heart is about to burst with the joy he feels seeing his too often serious boyfriend so uninhibitedly happy.</p><p>After half an hour of admiring Alec’s kite-flying skills and more particularly his gorgeous boyfriend’s muscular, moving body while performing said kite-flying skills, Magnus decides that the kite has taken up enough of his Alexander’s attention. Now it is Magnus’s turn.</p><p>With a flick of his wrists he magics a soft blanket, several cushions, some wine in a wine cooler, two wine glasses, some fruit, a platter of cheese and some crackers. He looks at his handiwork, trying to think what is missing. Ah, yes, music. Another finger click and the soft tones of Charles Aznavour fill the air – they are in France afterall, so a little French ambience would not come amiss.</p><p>“Alexander darling, much as I love watching your symbiotic relationship with that kite, I find that I have need of another, rather different and more earthly, symbiotic relationship.”</p><p>“Alec turns his head to look at Magnus and lets out a groan. Magnus is looking at him with wide eyes and a delicious smirk on his face that Alec always finds irresistible.</p><p>“Magnus, that has got to be the worst line ever. I think it even beats ‘medium rare’”</p><p>“Oh, that’s harsh darling. And here I am being so kind and generous, preparing a lovely picnic for us to share.”</p><p>“Okay. But the kite…what do I do with it?”</p><p>“Leave that to me darling” and with a flick of his wrists and a twirl of his hands the kite stays up in the sky, tossed around by the wind that Magnus has magically controlled to keep it up in the air.</p><p>Alec settles himself, crossed-legged, on the blanket next to Magnus, who has already stretched himself out in anticipation of his boyfriend’s company.</p><p>“So what do you think of kite-flying my angel?”</p><p>Alec ducks his head and blushes hearing the nickname that is one of his favourites. He manages all the same to look across at Magnus and see the adoration shining in his eyes. He shifts closer to Magnus to get his head onto his lap and tucks an arm around his chest.</p><p>“I love it Magnus. Thank you for doing this for me. You really are the best boyfriend ever.”</p><p>“How about showing me some appreciation then, pretty boy!”</p><p>In the sky, the kite continues making sparkly, colourful patterns. On the ground, not much that is coherent is said for a very long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the Air Element. 💨</p><p>The kite reference in Kabul is from the 2007 film The Kite Runner directed by Marc Foster. Highly recommended.</p><p>If you like this drabble then you can leave kudos. Comments are always welcome but not at all necessary.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>